International Wrestling Alliance
by Rashid Ishtal
Summary: Based on the Online Dice Federation, IWA. This story follows the lives of IWA Superstars and Divas alike.


A/N: This is my first Wrestling fic. It is based on a Dice Roleplay Federation I'm on. It will include in ring matches/promos, backstage goings on, and personal lives. It is rated M for violence, adult language, adult content, drug use, and a few other things I can't think of at the moment. Now, there is so much copywrited material in this fic, I'm just going to say this. I only own Darien Hacaga, Emily Hacaga, and Hernando Hacaga. Nothing else in this fic. Read, Review, and Enjoy.

_Chapter One: Starting The New Year._

The International Wrestling Alliance. A multi-billion dollar corporation. Wrestling talent from every corner of the Earth are signed with this glorious company. Originally owned by the tyrant Tim Talon, it has been passed down to a male by the name of Chris Craven. The Craven Family has dominated IWA for years, having their last name in nearly every title history the Federation has. In the company now, the only Cravens currently active are Chris, Vic, and Charles Craven. Chris is their obvious leader, Vic the cousin and Charles the half-brother of the high powered male. Nearly every life in the IWA intertwines in one way or another. The company has gone on break for the New Years, but the return upon us.

The sound of a phone ringing knocked the young man known as Chris Craven out of his seemingly daze. He was dressed in a very nice...very expensive black Armani Suit. Shaking his head slightly, he reached over, grabbing onto the handle of the phone, raising it up off of the receiver, placing it up to his ear.

" Talk to me. " Chris said in a stern voice.

" Your noon apointments are in, Mr. Craven. " The female on the other line of the phone said.

" Send'em in. " Chris said, a slight sigh escaping his mouth.

Not that he didn't enjoy running one of the biggest Wrestling companies in the World, it's just that he misses the adrenaline rush he got when his music hit and he would go out and perform for crowds all over the World. Nothing could ever replace that feeling, Chris knew. At that time, a young male and a young female walked through the door. The female was dressed in a powder blue dress that reached to her knees, the straps resting tightly against her shoulders. Her blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail, a sweet, innocent smile on her face. The other, he was dressed in a pair of khaki pants, and a black buttoned up shirt. His coal black hair was slicked back behind his head in an attempt to look decent.

" Emily and Hernando Hacaga. Darien's two kids. " Chris said, laughing a bit.

" Yes sir. " Emily said softly.

" Adopted kids. " Hernando said, correcting Chris.

" I don't like being corrected young man. " Chris said, walking up to Hernando.

" I don't like being called something I'm not _young man_. " Hernando said, repeating the last two words excatly as Chris had said them.

" Blood or not, you got that Hacaga hate of authority. " Chris said, laughing a bit.

Hernando cracked a smile a bit before returning to his serious demeanor.

" Right, let's get down to business. " Chris said, motioning them to sit in the two chairs in front of his luxerious desk.

Emily and Hernando sat down in the chairs, Emily straightening the hem of her dress as she sat.

" You two will be using sepperate entrance themes, correct? " Chris asked.

" Yeah, I'll be using The Answer by Incubus. " Hernando said.

" And, I'll be using The Answer by Automatic Loveletter. " Emily said, softly.

" Right, and with the retirement of your Uncle Shawn, and the unreliableness of your...Aunt Carlos, you two will be very well accepted additions to the IWA roster. I'd like to be the first to wish you two the best of luck. " Chris said, a confident smile on his face.

Meanwhile, across town. A Midnight Black Dodge Neon sped through town, the sounds of Dark Carnival of the Immaculate by I Am Ghost blaring from the car, as it sped down the blacktopped road. The man driving it, a superstar of the IWA, Bryan Dread. Locks of black hair covering the tops of his eyes, he kept his gaze focused on the road in front of him, as he drove to somewhere. In the passenger seat, the former ROH Female Superstar, Lacey, sat there, nodding her head to the music, as she was dressed in a black leather skirt, and a spaghetti strapped black shirt, stopping above her belly button. She looked over at Dread in his attire of a pair of black cloth pants, various chains and straps hanging from them, and a black band T-Shirt featuring The Vincent Black Shadow. After a few more minutes of driving, Dread and Lacey pulled into the parking lot of the local mall. Driving around, they found a place fairly close to the front door. The two got out of the car slowly, before locking it up. Making their way across the hot blacktopped road, they approached the mall's door, pushing it open, walking in as the cold rush of air hit them in the face. As they walked through the courtyard, Dread noticed none other than fellow IWA superstar, now retired, Shawn "Suicide" Hacaga. His heart sank into his stomach, knowing a conflict would follow.

" Well, damn. " Shawn said, whiping his mouth, getting up out of his seat. " If it isn't the ghost faced goth fag. " Shawn said, laughing.

" Not now Shawn. " Dread said, shaking his head. " Don't you have something to be stealing? " He said, Lacey laughing a bit.

" Fuck you gringo. " Shawn said, getting up into the face of Dread, people now starting to notice the conflict.

Shaking his head, Dread ducked down, storming foward, tackling Shawn down to the cold tiled floor. Both men rolled around the floor, hitting eachother every chance they got. Mall Security Guards piled to the food court, trying to sepperate the two men. Eventually, they got the two apart, blood dripping from both mens noses. The Security Guards held them back, placing handcuffs on both men, escorting them outside, before putting them into the car.

" I'll call someone to get you out, Bryan. " Lacey said, nervousness dripping from her voice.

Lacey walked off to the side, sitting down on a plastic covered metal bench, pulling a cellphone from her purse, dialing a number. A gruff voice answered on the other side, the voice clearly had just woken up.

" Hello? " The voice said.

" Darien, Bryan and Shawn got into a fight in the mall, you need to bail them out. " Lacey said, softly.

A fusterated sigh was heard from the other side.

" Alright, where are you at? " Darien asked.

" The mall. " Lacey responded.

" Alright, I'll be there in a few. " Darien said, hanging up.

About Fifteen minutes passed, as a Hunter Green Jeep pulled up in front of the front door of the mall. Turning the vehicle off, Darien climbed out of it, walking up to Lacey, a pissed off look on his face.

" Come on. " Darien said, as the two boarded the Jeep, driving off. After about an hour of driving, they arrived at the County Jail. The two exited the Jeep, walking in.

They walked up to the front desk, as the receptionist spoke.

" Who are you here for? " She asked in a cheerful voice.

" Bryan Dread and Shawn Hacaga. " Darien said in an irritated tone.

" That'll be...Four Thousand for Mr. Dread and Nine Thousand for Mr. Hacaga. " She said.

Shaking his head, Darien reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. Flipping through it, he pulled out a gold colored credit card, handing it to her. She punched in a few things on the computer in front of her, swiping the card through a reader. A receipt printed out, as she tore it off, handing it and the credit card back to Darien.

" I'll call them out. " She said, as Darien stopped her.

" Mind if I go back there and get them? I'd like to have a talk with the both of them. " Darien said, the lady nodding. " Lacey, I'll be back in a few minutes. " He said, she nodding, as he walked back to the cells.

" Fresh meat! " This burly white male yelled out at the first sight of Darien.

Stopping, Darien turned to the male, laughing a bit.

" I'd make you and every guy in here my bitch, so shut the fuck up before I make your face a permanate part of the wall. " Darien said, anger dripping from his voice as he walked down to the final cell, Shawn and Bryan in there alone. A guard came up, unlocking the door. " Bryan, Lacey's waiting in the lobby for you, go. " He said, Bryan nodding silently. Bryan left the cage, as Darien walked into it, walking up to the standing Shawn.

" Thanks. " Shawn said quietly.

" Thanks? I didn't bail your ass out. You're fucking staying in here. " Darien spat.

" You bail out the goth and not me? " Shawn said, pissed, as he got up to Darien.

Shoving him foward down into a sitting position on the bench behind him, Darien shook his head.

" YOU'RE A FUCKING DISGRACE SHAWN! GETTING IN A FUCKING FIGHT LIKE THAT RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GOD DAMN MALL! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!? " Darien yelled out, mad as hell. Shawn simply sat there, looking down. "Yeah, fucking look down at the ground, you're a disappointment. " Darien said, walking out, stopping by the guard. " Keep'em in there. " He said, walking back out to the lobby. " Don't let him out for another couple hours. " He said, walking back outside to see Bryan and Lacey waiting.

" Where's Shawn? " Bryan asked.

" He's coming out in a few hours. Let his ass walk back. " Darien said, walking to his jeep. " Come on, I'll take y'all back to your car.

_A few hours later..._

Chris Craven had just finished finalizing plans for this Monday's Mayhem card. He shut off the computer at his desk, before exiting his office. Making his way out to the parking garage. The sounds of steel meeting glass and opposing steel was heard, a hooded figure pounding the fuck out of Chris' car.

" HEY! " Chris yelled out, as the man dropped the bat, running off, Chris running up to his car. Shaking his head in anger, he kicked the back right tire viciously, yelling out in anger. " I got to get the fucking Mayhem card ready for tommorrow, and now I have to get my fucking car fixed. I'm going to find out who did this, and when I do there will be hell to pay, god damn it. " Chris said, looking over the damage done to his car.

A/N: Well, that was the first chapter. The return of IWA will take place Monday at 7p.m. Eastern. Instant Message me for the website. If anyone wants to join, just IM me on AIM or AOL, my screenname is Darien Hacaga.


End file.
